PsychoKiller
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: I don't care who you are. What you believe in or stand for. Who your loved ones are. It simply doesn't matter to me. You will not survive it, 'cause the truth is I'm really just a psycho killer. For Prompts in Panem Everlark AU Week: Horror


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

:::

**PsychoKiller**

This is what's up.

I don't care who you are.

What you believe in or stand for.

Who your loved ones are.

It simply doesn't matter to me.

I will find you and will kill you. It's all your fault I'm this...what's the correct word?

Is there even a word for what I am? Sometimes I wonder why they didn't make a self-destruct button.

I guess they fucked up. So, blame the government you so blindly applaud and cheer. Keep buying their shit, eating their merchandise and fucking like mindless bunnies.

Makes no difference to me. I still feel the need to end you. Sometimes it will be fast, you won't even feel it. I guess in that moment you'd be thankful. But then there are times I want to take my time, practically bathe in your blood and lie looking at the bright sky.

Who am I?

I'm pretty sure you know all about me. My latest kills have gotten me to superstar status...well you know. How are killers and celebrities different? We bring entertainment to the masses and they just eat it up, like mindless sheep waiting to be herded into the right place.

At least I'm no longer blind to the truth, even if I'm not what I used to be. A stupid fucker pining for a bitch who'd never give me the time of day. Yes, I was invisible to her.

Do I sound bitter? Probably, but I'm over it. She knows the truth as well. After all she was used and experimented on just like I was.

Is she a serial killer like me you wonder?

Shh...Don't tell.

I'm now on the lookout for a fat fuck, one who did nothing to stop what was done to me. To others, to a young generation that won't see the light of day. The day doesn't mean shit to us anymore. We have become creatures of the night. Coming out at night, searching and craving, ready to strike. We have spread like wildfire across the district wreaking havoc and despair.

What does the Capitol do?

Everything flows as usual, nothing amiss here. Yet, people keep dying and no one knows why.

What am I on the hunt for tonight? Hmm...His name is Heavensvee. He approved the classified project called "Hunger Games", allowing us to be ripped from each district to be brought to the Capitol, to an underground facility for the sole purpose to break us. Each and every one of the chosen lost their identity, you were lucky if you didn't recall your old life.

All I know is that Katniss Everdeen was part of my past...we belong to the same district and I wanted to make her mine. Somehow, what we went through brought us together...and I ended up getting what I had desired in the end. Over and over again.

It was in that underground hell that this version of me was bred. No, I guess I wasn't always this way, looking for my next victim to bleed and bathe in their cooling blood.

Do I disgust you already?

Good.

Open your eyes...look behind you. Is there anyone lurking in the darkness?

I could be right behind you, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It would be sweet to see the fear in your eyes as you realize I have come for you. Come out and face me, see what your precious President commissioned.

Your worst nightmare.

:::

"PEETA! PEETA! PEETA! FUCK, YES!"

I always wanted to hear her howl my name. No one would doubt who she belongs to, who got to fuck her brains out every single day. Don't worry, no little ones will come out of our fucking, your government made sure us rejects never reproduce our broken and altered bodies.

I was tired of her riding, so I threw her on the floor and got back inside thrusting harder and faster. Her legs got around me, holding even closer. It was the closest I would ever get to heaven. I wanted to see if she would let me bite her, see her bleed for me. My mouth was close to her neck, breathing ragged and my heart ready to punch out of my chest.

My lips opened and I let my tongue taste her sweat. She whimpered in response, but didn't deter my actions; my hips kept their pace looking for that elusive release.

"I won't s-stop until I come...don't care if you are s-sore. This pussy is mine, and I'll f-fuck it how I want it..."

Her hands moved from yanking on my hair, to practically tearing the skin off my back.

"Fuck yesss, keep doing that..."

Almost there... now. My teeth finally embedded to her neck, all I wanted was the taste of her blood. A simple drop would suffice.

"Ow! Fuck, Peeta!"

And there it is...as I tasted the coppery liquid, my whole body got rigid as I felt my release spurt from my cock into her, with every jerk of my hips.

Is she my other half?

I like to think so, even if she whined about the bite she came long and hard, twitching and moaning.

We were paired off; it was all the rave with some quack doctor who wanted to try his psychological warfare on us. He even tested our trust in each other by implanting false memories of betrayal. It goes without saying we didn't leave those sessions without scars, marking each try of killing each other. The fact we didn't succeed was proof the mind control and brainwashing wasn't capable of destroying every aspect of our psyche; much to the doctor's discontent. It was a real honor dismembering him, piece by piece.

"Would you two fuck somewhere else? Every fucking time we get to watch, and frankly it's getting a bit repetitive...maybe try other positions. I don't know maybe fuck her in the ass..."

Finnick Odair had to have his say, like anyone had asked his fucking opinion. He was only jealous that I got to keep Katniss, while his bitch didn't make it through and killed herself in the first phase. It was no secret he wished I share her with him, but there was no way he would get to stick his diseased cock in my Katniss' pussy.

Too bad Johanna had sworn off sex, especially with men.

"Peet, seriously I don't need to see those bare cheeks or hear your animal sounds as you pound and fuck her into submission. Go kill someone, please."

They had stuck around, since nothing was waiting for them back in their corresponding districts. It was the same for Katniss and me. What was left of our memories was enough to let us know nothing good was waiting back in District 12.

I got off a still blissed out Katniss, and tried to get my clothes back on.

"Fine." I need to make sure these mindless people fear us, fear me. Make them see what they have allowed, as they cheered and applauded their esteemed President, Coriolanus Snow. We can't allow them to try to hide what we have done. Let them see what brutality and violence bring the streets of the Capitol. There's no place to hide and the monsters are of their own making."

:::

The stalking was over. I had found my target.

He was powerless. Nothing would stop me from taking his life. His eyes showed how afraid he felt, being at my mercy. I had tied his hands and squashed his cries with an apple lodged in his mouth.

Who smelled of piss and fear? I wanted him to experience just a glimpse of what he had condoned be done to me.

"Should I let you die fast and painless, Mr. Heavensvee? No, I don't think so...you see I'm in the mood to play a bit with you. Let you experience the Mellark treatment, since it's reminiscent of your own brand of torture."

He started to tremble and whimper in distress. He had no right to breathe and have a life, not since he took mine.

With one of his kitchen knives, I start to slash little incisions on his chest, watching the crimson liquid start to pool down. I was tempted to lick it, to find out what evil tasted like.

"Give me the corrosive liquid, Kat. I want him to gulp it down, and then if you want you can feed him the apple. I bet he'll be hungry after this workout."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. I held his head in place, as Katniss took her sweet ass time.

"You know we should break every bone in his hands...and maybe his kneecaps. He won't be able to stand...Oh, wait that won't matter, 'cause you'll be dead. My, oh my, I'm so forgetful sometimes. It must be all those hits to the head."

With that she punched him, breaking his lip.

"This is nothing close to what you deserve, you filthy prick. Watching, always watching, fucking pervert. Did you get hard as they pounded us to the brink of death? Or was it watching us writhing in pain as your torture serum flowed through our bodies? This isn't a hallucination, and one day soon that motherfucker Snow will get his just desserts. Each and every one of you that stood, participated and watched will pay."

I opened his mouth, as Katniss poured the vile liquid down his throat. The smell was nauseating, bringing back memories of burned flesh and scars.

"You need to test your endurance. We had to experience extreme conditions, to prove our worth in your little pet project. Now is your chance to show us, your worth."

By now all his insides had been eaten through by the liquid. I doubted he was conscious anymore. His breathing had slowed down considerably, but I still felt a heartbeat. On an impulse, I slashed his neck watching as the spurt of blood spattered us both.

The blood kept pouring out of the slashed artery with each pump of his dying heart. I was standing in the pooling flood, splashing in it. Katniss looked bored, wanting to find her own victim to kill.

"You let him die too easily. That fat bastard would've suffered for days, Peeta. Can we go now? I think I'm a bit hungry...We should see what we can get from his kitchen. Take some back to our hideout. I bet Finnick-"

I cut her off. It was killing my buzz. My mouth descended on her lips, biting and licking, taking and giving.

She tasted like sweat, sex and blood.

The perfect combination.

"You horny fucker! You wanna fuck me? Come and get me!"

She took off running around the living room floor, spreading the blood everywhere. It was like a painting. It made me want to make a work of art on her skin with my bloody fingers.

"You think you can outrun me?"

Everything went silent. It gave a weird feeling all over, the hair on my arms standing up.

_I was back there, on the stretcher with the acidic drip flowing into my veins. I was helpless to the hallucinations and the excruciating pain. I could hear them laughing in the other room, enjoying my torment. I wasn't feeling numb, paralyzed in place any longer. I struggled with the straps but they wouldn't budge. I screamed ready to break the glass that divided the two rooms, only nothing came out of my mouth. My voice was gone, and my throat ached. I had screamed so hard already, it was useless now._

_A disembodied voice came out of nowhere._

_"Peeta Mellark, you have completed this phase of the program. Please stay calm; the effects of the serum will start to recede in about 45 minutes. You will be released. Do not discuss your session with the other participants. It is crucial you keep all details of the mission secret. And remember, may the odds be ever in your favor."_

"Where did you go? I've been waiting for you to catch me, and you just stood there for ten minutes..."

There was a burning sensation coursing through my veins. It felt like I had just been injected with the fucking poison back in the underground compound. My heart rate spiked and my breathing was out of control. In addition my vision was playing tricks on me, for I could swear I had seen something slither on the floor.

"Peeta? Can you hear me? PEETA!"

My hands found her throat and I squeezed. Her eyes were getting glassy and out of focus. She kept trying to speak, but my grip wouldn't let her.

"Why did you fuck him? Why Katniss? You are such a fucking whore...don't pretend for me. I know everything. You lied to me, saying I was the only man who ever fucked you. Gale fucking Hawthorne got there first...he always liked the younger ones. Where was it? In the woods, I bet. Those hunting trips were only an excuse to be alone with him, so you could fuck him, and suck his cock. Don't. You. Try. To. Deny. It."

And just like that, I blacked out.

:::

Voices.

My eyes opened and I knew I was back in our lair. My hands had dried blood, but I was naked only covered with a thin sheet. Katniss was pacing, knife in hand ready to strike. Finnick was close by, hesitating whether to embrace her or not. I would like to see him try, if Katniss doesn't gut him I will. Johanna kept twirling her axe between two fingers, looking disinterested as usual.

"It happens to all of us, Katniss. We get lost in the hallucinations, question what's real or not. It must have been an episode. Looks like he had a rerun of the implanted "Gale-fucked-you" scenario to drive him in a jealous killer rage. By the looks of it, if he hadn't passed out you would be dead now. I recommend you stay away, until we assess whether he's back to his regular self...well, what's normal now. You know what I mean…"

"Finn shut the fuck up! Man you don't know when to stop blubbering. We get it, psycho boy had a flashback or some shit and tried to kill Katniss. It happens, sometimes I wish I'd snap and end you all with my trusty axe, fucking bleeding hearts. He'll be fine. Peeta survived more than most in that hell hole. And for fuck's sake stop cutting your arms, you are getting blood everywhere. I know that's your thing and he seems to fucking love it, but I don't want to smell rotten blood here."

With that she left them, probably to kill some sorry fucker that crossed her path.

The rustling of the sheets made them aware of my alert state. Katniss ran towards me, somehow sitting astride on my lap.

"Katniss! You should wait-"

"Are you okay? You scared me..."

Her eyes looked lost and afraid. My eyes inspected the damage I had inflicted on her neck. Bruises had formed around her neck, clearly detailing my hands as they gripped and tried to squeeze the life out of her. It wasn't my M.O. for killing, but with her it was always bare hands.

I pushed the sheet down, freeing my dick. I wanted her, seeing her in despair aroused me faster than anything else. It was pure luck she was wearing an easy access skirt with no barrier between us. Without much thinking on both parts, we joined and grunted our pleasure.

"Fuck me...I'll be going then."

Nothing else existed, Finnick and his pointless fixation on Katniss, and Johanna's ennui had no effect whatsoever on my current state of mind. Only the feel on her inside gripping as I thrust harder. Her nails bite on my shoulder blades, and her breast bounce in my face. My nose skims over her neck, taking her scent in. Oddly, Katniss keeps her sounds to whimpers and grunts. It urges me to bite her again, marking her skin with my teeth. My hands leave her hips, and cup her face.

"Real or not real?"

Her rhythm stumbles and she stops, her eyes lock on mine. As she stares into my soul, I see glimpses of what our life would've been if we hadn't been torn from all the eligible teenagers of District 12. I could see the meadow between the Seam and the town. We were holding hands as we watched two children play with the dandelions and their puffy seeds flying in the wind. It was a future lost.

Her lips descended on mine, kissing me tentatively.

She was still frightened of me.

And she should be.

Her eyes welled with tears, as her hands brushed the hair from my forehead.

"Real."

:::

"Johanna hasn't come back. You think a Peacekeeper caught her?"

I ignored Finn's inane questions, always worrying about something. He had to accept our time was short, eventually we would all die. There was no escaping what Snow had planned for us. I always wondered why he let us go.

Did the project Hunger Games really fail?

Or are we just biding our time until something commands us to do their bidding?

"I'm sure she's fine, Finn. She gets restless and needs to unwind. I'm sure she'll be back tonight at the latest. Eat something."

That was the cure for everything in Katniss' mind. I was getting restless myself, wanting the night to be here already. Next on my list was Thread, one of the guards that held me down as they electrocuted me into submission.

Abruptly the window opened and in came Johanna soaked and pissed as ever. She came like a bull in heat and grabbed me by the throat pinning me against the wall.

"Who did you kill, Mellark? Peacekeepers are everywhere. We can't hide any longer. It's finished. Fucking asshole! I would've killed you that very night. You and your fucking bloodbath! And this bitch doing everything you say! I'm sick of it!"

I simply stayed calm.

"Johanna! Let Peeta go! Stop this! Let him go!"

Katniss got hysterical trying to pry her hands off me, and Finnick tried talking her down. I wasn't afraid of this bitch. Her reaction was like any other prey knowing its predator was nearby.

"FIGHT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"Are you finished? And you bitch and moan about pretty boy there. Get off me and I don't know finger fuck yourself to take the edge off."

I pushed her off and went through the same window outside. Hands touched my arms and I brushed them off.

"Please...don't get this way. If we start fighting each other, it will end badly. Like last time."

I kept my distance from Katniss. My eyes weren't focused on her. They kept looking for the source of the buzzing. It was irritating the hell out of me.

"Cato got what he deserved, Katniss. If you hadn't stabbed him, he would've broken my neck. He thought he was Snow's favorite; he went on a rampage to end his competition. He really believed we were the best of Panem, that we were serving the greater good..."

"I don't regret it. I just don't want us to turn on each other...we're all we got left. I have no memories of my life, it was taken away. You...are all I have Peeta. If I lose you, there's no point to keep breathing."

She went back inside, leaving me to endure the intense pressure on the back of my head, as it somehow pierced to my forehead.

_Remember the mission, soldier._

:::

I felt like I was waking up from a very deep sleep.

The buzzing was finally going away and the pressure inside my brain had stopped.

I found myself overlooking the Capitol in an open terrace. I didn't know where here was, and Katniss wasn't beside me. My hands had fresh blood and my shirt and jeans were smeared with it. A sharp knife was in my grasp, held tightly.

I had killed.

And I wasn't conscious of whom I slashed. The wind kept hitting my face. I was high enough to see the train leaving the Capitol.

I had to find Katniss.

:::

I found my way into our lair. It was eerily quiet. I was expecting to hear Johanna's rants and Finn's whiny whimpers, but not a sound received me. The place looked deserted.

"Katniss?"

No one answered back.

I followed a trail of blood...that lead me to Finnick's body. His throat was slashed and his lifeless eyes stared back at me.

"What have you done?"

"He finally flipped and killed Finn, what's stopping him from killing us Kat? I'm ending this."

I didn't even have to think, my body reacted to her movements.

"W-we were never free, Mellark. I-it was all part of the plan..."

Johanna took her last breath.

:::

"They are coming for us. We won't be able to get away. We have failed all of them. We stayed in the Capitol to kill all of them, to kill Snow."

Katniss was in the cusp of a breakdown. It wasn't like her to lose it like this, to fall into a sobbing mess.

We were standing together, side by side, ready to face our untimely deaths.

"Yes, they surely are coming for us. Look at that billboard with all its shiny lights. Do I really look like that stupid ass motherfucker? No wonder they took us, looking so unassuming and innocent. Who suspects us of being the best kept secret weapon of Snow?"

"It is clear...we have no free will, not really. What was done to us had a purpose, Katniss. Project Hunger Games wasn't a failure. I see it now. This was his way of ensuring his reign. Who would dare challenge a government that has within its grasp an undetected deadly force. We are the perfect soldiers, groomed to his specifications. We fell into his trap and did what he wanted from us. Kill every single person that was part of the Hunger Games project. And now there won't be any proof of what Snow did to the twenty-four reaped teenagers from the districts. We are the last survivors, and we became just a piece in his games."

Katniss' hand found mine, and entwined our fingers. Our faces were facing forward, looking at the Capitol. It was ironic that the last thing we would see would be this.

"Always."

And I whispered back.

"Always."

As we were about to jump off, my Katniss gasped and her hold on my hand dropped. I felt the swoosh of her body free-falling, but no scream came out of her mouth as she plummeted to her death. I felt immobilized, set in place just staring down at Katniss' lifeless body, a pile of blood and broken bones. That was what was left of her. She was gone, my Katniss was dead. I wanted to follow her, and finally end this.

"Stop, Mr. Mellark. You have completed the mission, and President Snow awaits your arrival at his mansion. Please step away from the ledge.

"You k-killed her."

I was blaming this intruder for her death. I felt cheated. She should have taken me down with her as she slipped to her death.

"It was part of your mission...but no matter. It is complete and now you'll be revered by all for your service. You will be Snow's most prized possession. Now, step off the ledge."

Her last word to me lingered in my brain.

_Always._

"A hero? I'm a cold-blooded killer sanctioned by this government. What makes you think I won't stop? I could walk into that mansion and kill the president myself-"

"But you won't, Mr. Mellark. You are the only subject that adheres perfectly to the behavioral therapy. You submitted to Snow's control. He's inside your head. You think you make your choices and decisions? You don't."

:::

You may recognize me.

I'm Panem's greatest hero.

The one who got rid of the rebels that tried to bring down our great government.

I single-handedly ended the treasonous movement.

But I still miss her gray eyes, and never say "always" in my face.

You will not survive it, 'cause the truth is I'm really just a psycho killer.

:::


End file.
